


【翻译】浪子回头 （Prodigal） by Shadow_Chaser

by delphinium (minyandu)



Series: 《家书（Letters Home）》 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: 3-way blending of AC3 TURN and historical facts, Alternate History, Gen, History blending, Post Episode: s02e05 Sealed Fate, Takes place around Sequence 8 of AC3, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyandu/pseuds/delphinium
Summary: 故事概要：本杰明·塔尔梅奇把将军的话以及纳撒尼尔·萨基特临终时的忠告都铭记在心。为了抓住密谋刺杀华盛顿的凶徒，他打算寻找更多能提供消息的人。授权请见文末附注。
Series: 《家书（Letters Home）》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579159





	【翻译】浪子回头 （Prodigal） by Shadow_Chaser

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prodigal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779767) by [Shadow_Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Chaser/pseuds/Shadow_Chaser). 



> 本文是《刺客信条3》和《逆转奇兵》的单篇同人。AC3方面时间点是序列8的开头，康纳得知本杰明·塔尔梅奇到达文波特家园拜访阿基里斯。叙事采用塔尔梅奇的视角。《逆转奇兵》那边的时间点是第二季第五集之后。这篇采用了跟我那篇BBC版《罗宾汉》/《刺客信条》crossover同人差不多的风格。
> 
> 英文原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779767

即使在这么多年之后，达文波特家园也没有发生太大变化。本杰明·塔尔梅奇一边环视四周，一边让他的马慢下步来，小跑前进。他之前只来过这里一次，而且那已经是孩提时候的事了，但他对这里的自然美景依旧记忆犹新。当时也是秋天，正是斑斓秋叶最为壮观的季节。要说有什么发生了变化，就是他注意到这里有了更多的房屋，还有一些像是村民的人在走动。有些人在工作，还有些正聚在一起饮酒作乐。他骑着马，顺着被踩平的泥泞小道前往家园的主屋，路上亲切地朝人们点头致意。一些人看到他似乎有点惊讶，而另外一些对他报以友好的微笑。

本觉得自己可能还是很显眼，至少对这些村民来说确实如此，哪怕他现在没带着龙骑兵那顶标志性的帽子，身上的大陆军蓝军服也盖在深色的旅行斗篷下面。他经过波士顿北上前来家园，路上一直躲着的那些英军和亲英派巡逻队。他确定自己看起来像是个有钱的行商，甚至像是个信使之类。他还带了一面白旗，以防万一被托利党人截住。他尤其不想在波士顿和周边的郊区被拦下。但谢天谢地，这面旗最后也没用上。

上一次到访达文波特家园时，他还是个只会睁大眼睛四处张望的孩子，浑身洋溢着天真。但那时本也开始明白，自己的父亲参与了神秘的工作。然而，直到去康涅狄格州读书之后，他才真正理解彼时父亲一直过着的双重生活。

刺客兄弟会存在于社会的各行各业各个阶层。他当时被学校的“俱乐部”招揽；直到那一夜之前，本都在为参加仪式正式加入作准备。那一夜，杀人和骚乱的叫喊声响彻了耶鲁大学所在的街巷。他奔向俱乐部所在的房子，发现兄弟会的耶鲁分支被不知名的凶徒屠戮殆尽。垂死的导师低声让他快逃，快隐藏起来，因为他们中的一员，一个曾经的刺客叛变了。谢伊·科马克正遵从刺客的古老敌人——圣殿骑士的命令，要杀掉他们所有人。

几天以后，他收到了父亲的长信，叮嘱他保持低调，绝不要透露半句与刺客组织的联系。那年假期，他回到了锡托基的家，父亲事无巨细地解释了自己作为兄弟会的刺客和一家之主的双重生活。经过几天沉思后，本决定不加入兄弟会——敌人无处不在实在过于危险；而且他意识到，无论是兄弟会还是圣殿骑士都不认为殖民地和英国皇室之间的政治斗争具有特殊价值。父亲大方地接受了他的决定，但本向他保证自己会守密，毕竟他也明白，父亲为自己和兄弟姐妹们也牺牲了多年的忠诚和义务。

不久后，本转投爱国者的行列，并一路晋升，被提拔为华盛顿将军的情报主管。这事不免让他感到讽刺，但本还是全心全意地投入乌烟瘴气的地下世界里。尽管他从纳撒尼尔·萨基特那里得到不少帮助，但情报工作也让他更深刻地意识到占据优势的圣殿骑士和节节败退的兄弟会之间紧绷着的那根弦。多年前，谢伊·科马克叛变并杀害了大部分领导者之后，他父亲的弟兄们基本都死了个精光。但本开始听到传言，说有个男人总是从他们的头上经过，几乎来无影去无踪；那人身上穿的不是大陆军的蓝色军服，而是有鸟喙形状兜帽的白衣。

出乎意料的是，是父亲催促他联系刺客兄弟会的前任导师和首领阿基里斯·达文波特。他们都以为阿基里斯死在科马克的屠杀里，但看来这位老年刺客幸存了下来。于是，他几天前给阿基里斯写了一封长信，提到想要见一见这位被以色列·普特南将军赞不绝口的神秘男人。

普特南严厉倔强的名声在外，是个阴沉、暴躁、难以相处也难以取悦的男人。本只见过他一次。但连他也有点被普特南那不讨人喜欢的举止吓退。普特南对自己部下的要求极高，嗓门异常响亮，也有本事让队伍行军穿越一行又一行训练有素的红衣军，但他在作战计划方面丝毫不容人反对。而这个神秘的男人居然能得到普特南的盛赞，这让本燃起了极大的好奇心——尽管另一个原因是普特南本人转来一封在皮特卡恩将军尸体上搜到的建议书，里面谈到针对华盛顿的刺杀阴谋。如果他的将军因此受到伤害，那可真是见鬼了。

夏季天热，旅行斗篷穿着有些闷，特别是本还在里面穿了军服，但他已经习惯这种不适了。北方夏天的气候比他们驻扎的康涅狄格州要宜人得多。他知道只消几个月，酷热和潮湿就会把康涅狄格变成一个闷热粘腻的沼泽。达文波特家园这里好歹还能嗅到海风，让人产生初夏的暑热有所减轻的错觉。

经过村民身边时，本友好地点头致意。他注意到其中一些人流露出无言的惊讶和谨慎。这里大概不常有像他这样的旅行者，或者就是本地人对陌生外来者固有的不放心。他不怪他们。很久以前，本就能识别出那些不愿意跟托利党人或者驻扎的英军打交道的信号。亚伯那些断断续续的来信——除了他偶尔通过将军转交的那些——都提到驻扎到军民家里的英军跟锡托基特当地人之间的种种龌龉。他的家乡名副其实地成了亲英派和爱国者之间冲突温床。许多人都为自己的性命和生计感到恐慌。这样的恐吓策略让本感到愤怒。而到这么北的地方还看到这样的事……这些男男女女本不需要害怕那些威吓他们的人。

“嗬，那边的旅行者，”一个男人朝着本慢吞吞地走来。这人长了一头乱糟糟的头发和浓密的胡子，脸上带着友好的笑容。他扛着一把斧头，附近有新伐出来的树桩和一棵几乎完全倒下的树，正要被砍作木柴。看起来像是他的同伴的人丢过来一个水囊。伐木工人接过，仰头喝了一大口。他的同伴也趁机歇下。

“你好。”本点了点头打招呼，“我正要去达文波特家园。”

“你是来找老人家还是康纳？”也许是因为萨基特的训练，再加上给华盛顿长期当间谍头子的缘故，本能看出来伐木工人正上下打量他，把他当作一个威胁。这让他从伐木工人身上了解到不少信息，但最重要的是：这个社区没有一个人能容忍老人家，就是阿基里斯，以及康纳——那个普特南将军无比盛赞的人受到伤害。

普特南将军把康纳叫做无畏的傻子。所以要么是这位康纳是做了一些了不起的事，才能让村民对他如此维护，要么就是阿基里斯训练过这些人。本怀疑是前者多于后者。他的父亲说过阿基里斯多年前就已经跛了，很多任务都无法亲自执行。

“普特南将军让我代他为布理德山的行动致谢，”本觉得提起这件事应该没有什么害处，但同时，他也把旅行斗篷撩起来一点，露出自己的大陆军军服以及特别包好的手枪。那是普特南坚持要送去给康纳的，以表彰他在面对不可能的困境时显示出的勇气和果决。“不能冒险用车队运这个，太多巡逻队了。”

“那是，”伐木人看来满意了，稍微点了点头，给了本一个更大也更友好的微笑，“康纳就住在家园那边。马厩走右边的岔路。小心那些火鸡，这个季节它们凶得很。我都等不及秋天把它们都拔毛宰了。”

本听到伐木人的话，忍不住哈哈大笑，然后俯身伸出手，“非常感谢，先生。本·塔尔梅奇少校，如果您不介意的话。”

“啊？少校？”伐木人看来有点吃惊。他耸了耸肩，伸出粗壮的手紧紧地握住了本的手，“我叫戈弗雷。那边那头虾子叫泰利。”

“嘿！”

那个矮小一点的男人长了满满一头红发。本朝他点头致意，然后直起腰，踢了下马刺，沿着破旧的老路继续前行。很快，绿树丛后就露出了家园那熟悉的红砖房。他照村民说的走上右边的岔道，很快就看到了马厩。成群的火鸡正在那里晃悠，他抿了抿嘴，想起戈弗雷的警告，小心翼翼地驱马直走过去。火鸡们循着本能，四散躲到灌木丛和附近地草丛里，一边不满地咯咯叫着。满意以后，本下了马，让马童把马牵进马厩里。他刚刚的做法让男孩的眼睛里闪着敬佩的光芒。

“太感谢了，先生。我都做不到把康纳老爷的马拉出来像你这样干。凶得很，这些畜生，都不让我靠近马厩呢，”男孩咧嘴笑着，露出宽阔的门牙缝，“我觉得它们比看起来聪明。”

“见机行事就行了，”本说着，把马交给男孩，砖头沿着小路走向家园的正门。

他没走多远就到了，敲了敲门，心不在焉地理理头发，以这习惯性的动作平复心中的紧张。几秒钟后，门锁被打开，一张饱经风霜地老脸探出头来。阿基里斯还是老样子，只是头上多了白发，脸上多了皱纹。看到他，本不禁微笑。与此同时，阿基里斯眯起眼，似乎终于认出了他，惊讶地睁大了眼。

“塔尔梅奇……小塔尔梅奇，”阿基里斯问候道。本的嘴角扬得更高了一些。

“先生，”他点点头，“也有段时间了，自我们上一次见面——”

“你那时还是个跟着父亲来过秋节的小娃娃，”阿基里斯说着，把门开得更大一点，招呼本入内。

“谢谢，先生。”他走进门，脱下旅行斗篷。阿基里斯在他背后关上门，帮他把斗篷折起来。他没有漏看老人正以独有的方式上下打量着他的军装。

“龙骑兵，”阿基里斯猜道。本点了点头。他知道大陆军的龙骑兵制服跟其他军种的制服十分相似，除了特有的羽冠军帽外，只有几颗带扣以及饰带的穿戴方式有所区别。此行他没带军帽，好让自己没那么显眼。阿基里斯能轻易认出他的制服，说明年月并没有带走老人的战斗力。本感到十分宽慰。这也让他确定，阿基里斯和康纳对这场抗英战争十分关注，足以俯瞰现时的政局。

“你父亲还是跟当年我们一起作战时差不多。无所畏惧，总是冲在危险的最前沿，但不像我有些徒弟那么鲁莽。他总是有冷静的头脑和敏锐的眼睛，”阿基里斯抬头看着他，敏锐的棕色眼睛里闪着光芒，“就像你作为大陆军情报总指挥所做的那样。”

本眨了眨眼。他马上对这些话起了警觉，开始想各种否认的方法。他被提拔为情报总指挥的事并没有对外张扬，华盛顿将军在前线仍然是用查尔斯·斯科特将军的名义作为“官方”的情报来源。本理解这种骗局，特别时在他师从萨基特以后。因此，阿基里斯能马上察觉他身份的事让他警惕。

“放轻松，孩子，”阿基里斯心领神会地笑起来，雪白的牙齿反衬着他黑色的皮肤，“我知道康纳一跟普特南将军汇报他的发现，消息马上就会被传到你手上。不然你以为我为什么给普特南写信，让他通过你把手枪送给康纳？我知道你会想亲自调查所有对华盛顿将军的威胁。”

“但——”

“你以为是谁教会纳撒尼尔·萨基特那些诡计和秘密手段？”老人说，不耐烦地顿了顿他的拐杖。

“萨基特是兄弟会的一员？”

“是其中一名大清洗幸存者，”阿基里斯回答，“听到他去世的消息我很伤心。”

“他是个好人。”本强忍下眼泪。他一直敬仰萨基特，把他看作自己的导师。发现他们和华盛顿将军都被安德烈少校耍了一顿以后，他更是伤心得几乎发狂。刺杀萨基特的刺客从未被捕获，连派出的探子也只能回报说刺客消失在了雾茫茫的暗夜里。

“是的，他是，”阿基里斯轻轻拍了拍他手臂，招呼他到客厅来，“让我看看能不能找到康纳。但在那之前，你要点什么吃喝吗？”

“啊，不用，先生，”本微微低下头，“我只打算把手枪送来给康纳，让他知道我的情报网络可能会嗅到托马斯·希基在纽约的踪迹。我能把他引到那里就最好了。”

阿基里斯会意地点点头，眼里闪烁着光芒。本知道他藏着点什么有趣的小秘密。“如你所愿，”老人说着，瞄了地板一眼，皱了皱眉头，“我想我知道康纳去哪了。原谅我接下来一会不能好好招待你。这小伙子有时候就喜欢白日做梦。”

本听了，微微一笑。阿基里斯一瘸一拐地向厨房走去。不多久，他就听到茶壶被放到炉子上声音，听到阿基里斯打开橱柜，把茶具摆出来。他盘算着要不要告诉阿基里斯自己并不需要茶点，但决定还是闭嘴。即使不为他准备的茶点，老刺客自己也许也想弄点什么润润喉咙。不久，忙活的声音渐息，阿基里斯的拐杖敲击着地板，木地板吱呀了几声，然后全安静了下来。

本抓住这个机会把斗篷放好，取出普特南将军交给他的手枪。手枪上还萦绕着古巴雪茄的味道。他想这股气味大概永远不会消失了。他把手枪放在其中一张桌子上，就放在自己的斗篷旁边，然后走进厨房。阿基里斯摆出了三个杯子，茶叶已经在茶壶里了。他环顾四周，找了一块布垫着把水壶从火上拿下来，倒了很多水进茶壶里。至少阿基里斯回来时会有点东西喝。

伺候比自己地位高的人对本来说并不陌生。他从当华盛顿的随从参谋开始就是这样做的，被提拔为情报主管后也依然如故。低阶军官让出座位和伺候军阶比自己高的军官被视作一种普遍的礼仪，是尊重的表现。这有利于锻炼品性，对他这个职位的人也别有价值，因为这样就可以听到别人随口吐露的秘密，而对方意识不到他才是搜集情报的人。这是萨基最早交给他的事情之一，格外珍贵。

阿基里斯那熟悉的拐杖敲击声再次从房子的某处传来。不一会，老人出现了，看起来一脸恼火和厌烦。不过他一看到泡的好茶就高兴起来了，走过来倒出两杯，给本递了一杯。本感激不尽地接过来，喝了一点，终于意识到自己在一天漫长的旅途后其实相当口渴。不过，他刚喝第二口就停住了——

让他警觉起来的不是气势汹汹的脚步声，而是一个高大强壮的人出现。他刚一抬起头，就看见一个土著冲进房间里……不，从脸型相貌看是一个混血土著。

“或者你可以承认自己错了，”来人面无表情，声音意外的年轻，但听起来傲慢而生硬。

阿基里斯摇摇头，“哦，拜托，小子。你就杀了两个人。其中一个说是士兵不如说是商人。要打动我你还得多加把劲。”

本不出声地看着，有点好笑地看到年轻人把阿基里斯的话当作侮辱，胸膛都挺了起来，“是吗，老头？”这个年轻人有着捕猎者的体格和步态，同时却脚步轻巧，有着土著享有盛名的潜行能力。这肯定是康纳了，“那好，也许我们该到外面去，我乐意证明自己能痛打——”

本小声清了清喉咙，喝完自己的第二口茶。康纳终于注意到了他也在房间里。他朝气呼呼的年轻土著点头致意。

“康纳，”本没有听漏阿基里斯声音里的得意，“这是本杰明·塔尔梅奇。他的父亲也是我们的一员，所以无需保密。我想他有话要说。”

本马上留意到康纳的态度变了。他突然变得专注，甚至开始不出声地以本非常熟悉地方式上下打量他。早些年，在本决定不加入兄弟会之前，父亲教过他一些刺客兄弟会的手段。康纳看来是个非常机敏的学生，时刻做好准备，也非常乐于学习。本现在知道，普特南将军告诉他的那些故事，那些莽撞到他认为只是吹牛皮的英勇事迹都是真的。康纳就是在布理德山战役中杀死皮特凯恩将军的人。

那最近那个刺杀华盛顿将军的阴谋也就不是谎言了。这一次，本知道自己不会像辜负纳撒尼尔·萨基特那样失败。没人会在他的守望下死去。

“阿基里斯告诉我你发现了一宗阴谋，一宗要谋杀我们最高统帅的阴谋……”本开始说道……

~完~

**Author's Note:**

> 授权：  
> delphinium (minyandu)Sun 15 Dec 2019 08:36PM EST  
> Good day! May I ask for a permission to translate the Letters Home series into Chinese? I will publish the Chinese version on AO3. Feel free to turn me down if you are not comfortable with the idea.  
> AC3 still has my heart after all these years, and I finally manage to find a way to enjoy Turn now (and time to start a translation project) :D  
> The whole project may take a slow process of 1.5-2 years to finish, but I will let you know when the translation of a chapter or one-shot is ready to be released.  
> 你好！请问能授权给我把《家书（Letters Home）》系列翻译成中文吗？中文版我也会发在AO3。不乐意的话可以尽管拒绝我。  
> 我现在还是很喜欢AC3，也终于看得上《逆转奇兵（TURN: Washington's Spies）》（以及有时间做翻译项目）:D  
> 整个项目可能会进展比较缓慢，需要一年半到两年左右才能完成，但每翻译完一章或者一篇可以发布的时候我都会通知你的。
> 
> Shadow_ChaserTue 17 Dec 2019 01:19AM EST  
> Hi! Yes you have my permission to translate the Letters Home series into Chinese. I only ask that you link the works to each other as you go along. If you plan to do one giant translation instead, then please only link to the 1st story (not sure how you'll be posting on AO3).  
> I'm glad that you found a way to enjoy TURN: Washington's Spies. The series is really good and I hoped you've seen all the way to the end (if not, Season 4 is probably one of the tightest and best storylines they created for the series).  
> Thank you again and thanks for reaching out! Enjoy both AC3 and TURN!  
> 嗨！没问题你可以把《家书（Letters Home）》系列翻译成中文。我只要求你把译文和原文相互链接起来，不过如果你打算整个系列整翻整发，那只要链接第一个故事就可以了（我不太确定你在AO3上会怎么发）  
> 我很高兴听到你看得到《逆转奇兵 （TURN: Washington's Spies）》。这个剧真的拍得不错，我希望你从头到尾都能看得开心（不行的话，第四季的故事情节可能是整个系列最紧张和最好的）。
> 
> delphinium (minyandu)Sat 21 Dec 2019 07:45AM EST  
> Thank you very much for the permission! I will link the work to each other. The first translation will come out next week. :)  
> 非常感谢你的授权！我会把原文和译文链接上的。第一篇的翻译下周就能出来. :)


End file.
